


Время взрослеть

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: У Широ нет руки.





	Время взрослеть

У Широ нет руки. Глубокой ночью Кит сидит на полу рядом с диваном, куда они уложили так и не пришедшего в сознание Широ, и осторожно держит между ладоней то, что теперь заменяет Широ правую руку. Острое чувство нереальности происходящего сжимает сердце и не дает вздохнуть полной грудью, и Кит до боли прикусывает язык, чтобы не сорваться. Хорошо, что его новая компания деликатно вышла на крыльцо, оставив их одних, он обязательно поблагодарит ребят. Потом.

Широ дышит часто и поверхностно, с приоткрытых бледных губ иногда срываются глубокие вздохи-стоны, брови болезненно хмурятся. Седая прядь волос на лбу серебрится под падающим из окна лунным светом, и Кит сглатывает комок в горле, отгоняя мысли о том неизвестном и страшном, что Широ оставил позади. Если бы только он знал. Если бы только он мог предотвратить... 

Ниже правого плеча Широ матово светится искусственная плоть из гладкого и теплого, не похожего ни на один земной, материала. Чужеродного, пугающего на интуитивном уровне. Кит завороженно рассматривает новую руку Широ, и память уносит его на несколько, таких далеких теперь, лет назад.

Кит любил смотреть, как Широ листал старые бумажные книги по астрономии, доставшиеся Киту от отца, время от времени поднося палец к губам и смачивая его слюной, чтобы было легче перевернуть потрепанную страницу. Как ловко он управлялся с ароматным бэнто с помощью палочек, таких хрупких на вид в его пальцах. Как быстро и уверенно, одними кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев, он делал вычисления на сенсорной панели. И как крепко и умело сжимал в руках штурвал симулятора. С нежностью, почти разбивающей сердце, Кит вспоминает, какими приятными и теплыми были рукопожатия Широ и его подбадривающие прикосновения к плечу.

Кит осторожно гладит искусственные пальцы, и они вздрагивают, совсем как живые. Широ затихает, его лоб разглаживается, он будто успокаивается от этой легкой ласки.

Кит видит их вдвоем на этом самом диване. Приятная тяжесть тела Широ на его распаленном теле, горячие губы — на его губах, теплая ладонь у Кита на щеке. Руки Широ — сильные, чуткие, красивые — всегда творили какое-то волшебство с его телом. Им можно было довериться, отдаться, потерять голову. Они давали тепло и поддержку. Защиту и заботу.

Кит думает, что теперь пришло его время защищать и поддерживать. Время взрослеть. Он не знает, как сильно изменился Широ, через что ему пришлось пройти, как он лишился руки, и болит ли новая. У него много вопросов и пока ни одного ответа. Но он готов принять всю чужую боль, подставить плечо, если понадобится. Широ вернулся, он жив, рядом, и это то, из-за чего снова в полную силу бьется сердце Кита. 

Когда Широ просыпается, Кит крепко держит его руку в своих руках.


End file.
